i need your faith (i need it now)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Post 3x18. Roy is in custody. Thea is worried and angry. Oliver is just plain worried.


"What did you do?" Thea exclaimed, pushing her way past SCPD officers and into the interrogation room where Roy was being held.

Roy sighed, "Thea-"

"No," she cut him off by holding her hand in the air, "Roy! What's the plan here? You can't go to prison."

Thea was full of nervous energy. She couldn't sit down; instead she paced around the small room like a tiger in a cage.

"Thea," Roy's tone was firm, "Sit down. You're making me nervous."

Thea let out a small, shocked laugh, "I'm making YOU nervous? You're the one in handcuffs, Roy!"

She sunk, deflated, into the seat across the table from her former (and basically current) boyfriend.

"Thea, I had to do this," Roy said, shifting in the hard metal seat, "Oliver saved my life. I have to do what I can to save his."

Thea reached out to grab Roy's hands, "What about you? You're going to jail! How are you going to...Lance is out for the Arrow's blood."

Roy ran his thumb over the back of Thea's knuckles, "I know."

"Roy," Thea pleaded, "Lance thinks you're the Arrow now. He's out for *your* blood."

Thea couldn't mask the concern on her face. Roy immediately felt bad.

"We have a plan," he said, still gripping her hands tightly.

Thea shook her head, "Roy, you're a terrible liar. I know there's no plan."

Roy shrugged, "Just trying to get you to worry less."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen until you're out and home," Thea bit her lip, "We're going to get you out. I promise."

Roy smiled, "I know. Between you, Oliver, Dig, Felicity, and Laurel, I'm in good hands."

"Ms. Queen," one of the SCPD officers stuck his head into the room, "You need to leave. Captain Lance's orders."

Thea jumped up from her seat, "I don't give a fuck what Lance wants. I'm staying with Roy."

"Thea!" Roy hissed, seeing the officer rest his hand on the butt of his gun, "Just go. Okay? I'll be fine."

Thea turned her head sharply, "I'm not leaving you alone here, Roy!"

Roy closed his eyes and frowned, "Thea. Please. Don't make trouble for yourself."

Thea frowned deeply, a small crease forming in between her eyebrows, "Roy-"

He smiled at her, "I'll be fine. I swear. Oliver is going to work out a plan."

She bit at her lip, "Be careful, Roy. You don't know what you'll find in there."

Roy grimaced; he had some kind of idea.

Thea quickly moved around to stand on Roy's side of the table.

She kneeled down and grabbed his hands again, "Roy, I'm not going to stop until you're out."

He nodded, "I know. Be careful, Thea."

She blinked back a few tears and leaned up to kiss Roy deeply. He kissed her back, wishing they had more time.

The officer pulled Thea away. She yanked her arm from his hand and glared, "Don't touch me."

Roy smiled despite the situation, "Thea, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, reluctantly leaving the interrogation room.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Roy dropped his chin to his head.

God, he hoped Oliver had a plan.

* * *

Thea's legs carried her on autopilot to the car waiting outside of the precinct.

Oliver was waiting in the front seat for her.

"You have to get him out, Ollie!" Thea said as soon as she saw her brother.

"I know," Oliver sighed, "Felicity is working on it."

Thea's eyes were wide and glassy with unshed tears, "How could this have all gone to shit so badly?"

"Ra's," Oliver said darkly, "But we're going to come out of this, okay?"

Thea reached out to hold Oliver's hand, "I hope Roy has enough time for us to come up with a plan."

"He will," Oliver said, "We're not giving up on him."

Thea chewed at her lip, her eyes hardening and blazing with a fire that Oliver barely recognized, "I'm going to kill Ra's al Ghul for doing this. He needs to pay."

Oliver squeezed Thea's hand, bringing her attention to him, "No you're not. Leave Ra's to me. I'm taking you to Dig and Lyla's. Felicity is there and you can help her work out a plan. But I don't want you going anywhere near Ra's."

Thea frowned at her older brother, "Don't tell me what to do, Oliver. This is Roy! I have to do everything I can to help him."

"And you wont' be able to do anything if Ra's kills you," Oliver said flatly, "Because that's what he'll do. If you go after him, he'll kill you."

"Fine," Thea said, "But I don't know how you're going to stop him."

Oliver pulled his hand out of Thea's and began driving towards Dig and Lyla's place.

"I don't know either, Speedy," he admitted reluctantly, the uncertainty of the situation weighing heavily on his chest.

"How could Lance do this to us?" Thea asked, more to herself than to Oliver, "He's known us forever."

"He's angry," Oliver sighed, "Angry, hurt, betrayed, all feelings that can cause a person to do things the normally wouldn't."

"I'm scared, Ollie," Thea admitted, "Roy's going to prison. You guys have put so many men away. What if…"

She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"That won't happen," Oliver said more confidently than he felt.

They had to think of a plan, and fast. Roy was counting on them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So have you all seen the trailer for the next five episodes of Arrow? Are you all recovered? Because I am most definitely not. haha. **

**Anyway, again this is probably not even close to what will happen in the show, but the plot bunny bit and I had to write. Please, let me know what you think. I would love to hear constructive criticism and your comments. **

**Happy Easter to all my readers who celebrate :D**


End file.
